Boss (video gaming)
This article is a list of bosses that are fought in the Metal Gear series. ''Metal Gear *Four mercenaries *Shotmaker *Machinegun Kid *Hind D (replaced by Twin Shot in the Nintendo Entertainment System version) *Tank *Bulldozer *Fire Trooper *TX-11 Cyberoid "Bloody Brad" (2) *Dirty Duck *TX-55 Metal Gear (replaced by the Super Computer in the NES version) *Big Boss Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake *Black Ninja *Running Man *Hind D *Red Blaster *Four Horsemen *Jungle Evil *Night Fright *Drago Pettrovich Madnar *Metal Gear D (piloted by Gray Fox) *Gray Fox *Big Boss Metal Gear Solid *Heavily armed Genome Soldiers *Revolver Ocelot *Tank (controlled by Vulcan Raven and two Genome Soldiers) *Cyborg Ninja *Psycho Mantis *Sniper Wolf (Underground Passage) *Hind D (piloted by Liquid Snake and a Genome Soldier) *Stealth Camouflaged Genome Soldiers (4) *Sniper Wolf (Snowfield) *Black-outfitted Genome Soldiers (3) *Vulcan Raven *Metal Gear REX (piloted by Liquid Snake) *Liquid Snake (supply depot) *Liquid Snake (escape route) Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty As Solid Snake: *Olga Gurlukovich *Gurlukovich Mercenaries As Raiden: *Fortune *Fatman *Harrier (piloted by Solidus Snake, co-piloted by Vamp) *Vamp (Filtration Chamber No. 1) *Vamp (Oil Fence) *Tengus *Metal Gear RAY units (AI controlled) *Solidus Snake Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater *Ocelot Unit *Ocelot *The Pain *The Fear *The End (if The End was killed earlier on, he is replaced by members of the Ocelot Unit) *The Fury *The Sorrow *Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin *Shagohod (piloted by Volgin) *The Boss Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops *Python *Null (Silo Entrance) *Metal Gear RAXA (piloted by Ursula) *Null (Power Substation) *Cunningham (piloting a flying platform) *Gene Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots *FROGS (Advent Palace) *Laughing Octopus *Raging Raven *Crying Wolf *Vamp *Suicide Gekko *Metal Gear RAY (piloted by Liquid Ocelot) (while controlling Metal Gear REX) *FROGS (Command Center) *Screaming Mantis *Liquid Ocelot Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker *LAV - Type G *T-72U *Pupa *Mi-24A *Chrysalis *Peace Sentinel Commandos (24) *Cocoon *Peace Walker (bipedal) (Mining Pit) *Mi-24D *Peace Walker (quadrupedal) (Runway) *Metal Gear ZEKE (piloted by Pacifica Ocean) Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Main game *Metal Gear RAY Mod. *Samuel Rodrigues *LQ-84i *Hammerhead *Mistral *Grad *Monsoon *Body double Mistral (AI controlled) *Body double Monsoon (AI controlled) *Sundowner *Metal Gear Excelsus (piloted by Steven Armstrong) *Steven Armstrong Jetstream DLC *LQ-84i *Metal Gear RAY *Steven Armstrong Bladewolf DLC *Khamsin Snake's Revenge All bosses in this game are unnamed with the exception of Big Boss (who fights in two forms) and Metal Gear 2. Bosses are as follows: * The five mercenaries * The three grenadiers * The two train ambushers * The John Turner impersonator * Tank * Big Boss * Cyborg Big Boss * Metal Gear 2 Metal Gear: Ghost Babel *Slasher Hawk *Marionette Owl *Pyro Bison *Mil Mi-28 Havoc (piloted by Sophie N'Dram) *Black Arts Viper *Metal Gear GANDER (piloted by Augustine Eguabon) *Black Arts Viper (rematch) Metal Gear Acid *Fake William Flemming *Leone *Teliko Friedman *Leone *La Clown *Metal Gear KODOQUE (piloted by William Flemming) Metal Gear Acid 2 *Harab Serap *Vince *Golab *Metal Gear KODOQUE *Chaigidiel *Vince *Metal Gear Chaioth Ha Qadesh (piloted by Thomas Koppelthorn) *Metal Gear Chaioth Ha Qadesh (piloted by Lucy) *Venus Metal Gear Solid Mobile *Commander Snake Tales'' *Fatman *AV-88 Harrier II (piloted by two Russian crime syndicate members) *Meryl Silverburgh *Vamp *Metal Gear RAY units (AI controlled) *Solidus Snake Category:Lists